harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Qerrna-Lakirr
Demographics Species makeup 98.6% Skrell .9% Dionaea .5% Human Though a vast minority, a percentage of Dionaea are imported into Qerrna-Lakirr every year, both to serve as simple laborers for the High-cast, and to extract iron from the system's metal-rich star. An even smaller percentage of humans are present due to investment in the state and planet. Skrellian caste makeup 50.6% Qerr-Katish 29.8% Malish-Katish 14.8% Kanin-Katish 3.3% Raskinta-Katish .5% Talum-Katish Concerns have risen over the disproportionate amount of Qerr-Katish to other castes. Their high presence is due to many Qerr-Katish from all over Qerr'Balak developing interest in the state. Ultimately, all Qerr-Katish must swear their allegiance to Lakirr Elo'em for as long as they are to live on the planet. Religious makeup Exact figures are difficult to determine due to restrictions on expression of religion and free speech, but at least 50% of the population is projected to practice Xilar Qall. Religions from outside Skrellian society are explicitly forbidden. History Colonization of 55 Cancri E began during the early 2200's (CE), a time when colonization was taking off and the Dionaea had just recently been discovered. Hopefulness was rising in the heart of Qerr’Balak for the discovery of other peaceful species, and so they began to set off in many corners of the galaxy. Leading one of these expeditions was Lakirr Elo'em, a hopeful Qerr-Katish with many wits about her, who leaped at the thought of controlling her own planet. Thousands of light years away, her expedition had discovered a planet with a heavy presence of carbon, and endoterrestrial scans reported that diamonds had formed underneath the planet's exterior, the carbon pressurized from the planet's close presence to a star. Only one situation arised: The planet was completely lacking in hydrogen, leaving no water to be found, and the planet's proximity to 55 Cancri A, the star, left the side of the planet facing it at boiling temperatures. Lakirr's fleet marked the planet for later expedition, returning to Qerr'Balak for the time being. Decades later, heat-shielding technology and heat-resistant materials became more well-developed and readily available, allowing Lakirr's team to return to the planet she had marked years ago and begin construction. As mining efforts went underway and Qerr'Balak began a large trade with them, Skrell from all over the planet showed interest in this "diamond capital" and the supposed wealth it brought, causing an impressive influx of emigration. Once there, many Skrell were disappointed to find deplorable living, a totalitarian leadership, and a suddenly heavy grip on passage back out of the planet. Despite this, Lakirr Elo'em was the one reporting to the Qerr-Katish on Qerr'Balak, and all seemed to be going well, from their point of view. Politics Qerrna-Lakirr's political system exists in both a state of stability and turmoil: Despite Wedek Elo'em's police-like grip on the state's citizens, complaints on the wellness of living are very common, and a minority of citizens have questioned Wedek's actual relation to the Elo'em family, accusations which are quickly pounded down as quickly as they are started. Qerrna-Lakirr has very few relations with any planets outside of Qerr'Balak, but still has smaller trades with a few other colonies, mostly Skrellian. Geography 55 Cancri E possesses a radius twice as large as that of Earth. It lacks a hospitable atmosphere, prompting all except the Dionaea to don protective gear when stepping outside the state's high-up walls. The only inhabited area of the planet is concentrated in the southern hemisphere. It it is a large scale city, protected by both shielding to protect from heat and radiation, and covered head to toe with heat-resistant polymers. When the city faces the planet's Sun-like star, all the city's energy is rerouted toward the heat-resistant shielding, and a curfew is declared until temperatures are hospitable, again. The land outside the city walls is completely inhospitable to unaltered plant life, making Hydroponics-grown plants the city's only source of food. Due to the hydrogenless atmosphere, large quantities of water are imported in from Qerr'Balak every year, both for sustenance and bearing tadpoles in a safe environment. Culture The Qerr-Lakirrine, for the most part, are focused on working, leaving little time for sport and other culture. However, jeweling is a booming hobby due to the abundance of diamonds, mostly for the few Talum-Katish that live there, but also as a pastime by many of the Qerr-Katish. Because of this, necklaces, bracelets, and other forms of jewelry are almost as common as headtail accessories, which even themselves are often adorned by diamonds. Every year, on the first of May, Lakirr's birthday, Skrell from all over the city gather in the middle of the city's single Hydroponics-grown garden, where a statue of Lakirr Elo'em's head is present, and leave gifts to remember her passing. These gifts are often either jewelry, or unrefined diamonds, if the Skrell does not know how to make jewelry. Economy Despite the planet's vast abundance of diamonds, most of the material mined is shipped to Qerr'Balak or other colonies, with diamonds on Qerrna-Lakirr itself being virtually worthless. What wealth the state does possess from their trades are kept isolated to the Qerr-Katish, leaving most other castes poor, save for the Talum-Katish who earn the Qerr-Katish's favor by giving them jewelry or teaching them how to make it. Birthrates in the city are dangerously low, both due to shortages of water, making it difficult to safely raise tadpoles, and due to the Qerr-Katish's heavy policing of those born, causing plausible parents to stray away from the thought of raising young. A high mortality rate amongst the city's many miners could threaten the stability of Qerrna-Lakirr's population. Category:Fluff Category:Colonies